Amy
Opis Amy jest Kundelką W Psim Patrolu pełni funkcje pilota myśliwca, a poza nim generała armii powietrznej Zatoki Przygód. To także żona Clif'a oraz mama Hopper'a i Ally. Ma piętnaście (ludzkich) lat. Charakter Jest silna psychicznie, lojalna, odważna , pewna siebie, tolerancyjna, rozsądna, sprytna, uparta, dążąca zawsze do celu, czasem chłodna. Dla rodziny, męża, dzieci i członków Psiego Patrolu jest miła, wierna i przyjazna. Kocha szybkość i ryzyko! Nie boi się podejmować wyzwań, wręcz przeciwnie jest pierwsza! Każde wyzwanie przyjmuje chętnie! Suczka nie cierpi kobiecych rzeczy! Jest urodzoną twardzielką! Lubi coś powiedzieć z sarkazmem. Jednak jeżeli przyjdzie co do rodziny i Psiego Patrolu gotowa oddać życie i lepiej by nie być w skórze wroga! Dla towarzyska piesków z Psiego Patrolu, twardzielek i pilotów staje się bardzo otwarta zwłaszcza lubi rozmawiać z pilotami innych pojazdów niż myśliwiec. Co do Clif'a to kocha go bezgranicznie! To on rozkrusza jej twardą powłokę i przy nim jest bardzo miłą, ciepłą, pełną czułości suczką! Gotowa jest za niego i ich szczeniaki oddać życie. Swoje szczeniaki bardzo kocha i mimo, że kiedy coś przeskrobią złości się na nich to z powodu, że aż za bardzo ich kocha i martwi się o nich. Na misjach powietrznych to bardzo poważna i wyrozumiała, a nawet i ostra, dążąca do celu suczka. Bardzo się cieszy kiedy Psi Patrol odwiedzają ich przyjaciele. Stara się wobec piesków z Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół pomagać im, być bardzo miłą, uczynną i dobrem za dobro odpłacać, chętnie dostaje z nimi głupawki! Jeżeli wrogowie Psiego Patrolu, albo jacykolwiek im zagrożą, to lepiej by nie byli w swoich skórach! Staje się agresywna i bardzo porywcza. Można zaliczyć to do jej negatywnych stron, oraz brak cierpliwości. Wygląd Amy ma heterochromię. Jedno oko jest brązowe po ojcu, a drugie różowe po mamie. Jej uszy oraz grzywka są beżowe. Ma także beżową łatkę przy prawym oku, posiada też beżowe końcówki łap i ogon. Większość futra suczki ma kolor jasno-brązowy. Umiejętności Świetnie biega , ale nie jest najszybsza , wysoko skacze , jest też silna , ale nie najsilniejsza . Świetnie kieruje samolotami , potrafi robić akrobacje powietrzne . Rodzina * mama - Skye * tata - Rocky * brat - Viggo * (przyszła) bratowa- Amber * brat - Eco * bratowa- Hope * bratanek- Smokey * bratanica- Daisy * mąż - Clif * córka - Ally * syn - Hopper. * siostra- Sunset * szwagier- Malcolm * siostrzenica- Kiki. * siostrzenica- Adelaice. * siostrzeniec- Tyre. * siostrzeniec- Milo. * ojczym- Marco. * przybrana siostra- Eve. * przybrany brat- Josh. * przybrana matka- Youki * przybrany brat- Milty * przybrana siostra- Dazzie * przybrana siostra- Dahila Pojazd 'Na misje - ' Jest to szary myśliwiec F - 16 . 'Mission Paw - '''jest to ponad - świetlny samolot , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to ciemno różowy samolot ( podobny do tego jaki ma Skye ) , który może lądować na wodzie , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup '- jest to ciemno - różowy statek kosmiczny , ma on jasno różowe wstawki , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności jest on nad świetlny . 'Air pup - '''jest to czarny myśliwiec SR-71 Blackbird '''Jungle Pup- '''jest to szaro- różowy samolot w kształcie drona, z kamerą. '''Winter Patrol- '''to samolot ratunkowy w kolorach ciemnoróżowy- szary. Untitled30.PNG Odznaka Jest to myśliwiec na tle nieba . thumb|Odznaka Amy Cytaty Biografia Amy urodziła się w tym samym dniu co Sunset , Viggo i Eco . Była odważna i pewna siebie . Pewnego dnia jej mama miała pokaz lotniczy , Amy stała z zapartym w piersiach wdechem . Poczuła wtedy , że chce być jak ona ! Pobiegła , więc do Ryder 'a i poprosiła go , żeby poprosił Skye o szkolenie . Po 5 - dniach Amy zdała i zdobyła jej upragnioną odznakę . Strach # Clif'owi i szczeniętom może coś się stać. Nie lubi #Kociej Katastrofy 2 #Brzydkiej pogody #Gorących dni #Kiedy Clif jest smutny #Gdy jakiś pies jest nastawiony do Clif'a agresywnie. #Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. #Nudy, #Zła #Gdy jej szczenięta są smutne. #Gdy coś grozi jej szczeniętom #Narkotyków. Lubi #Spędzać czas z Clif'em i ich szczeniętami. #Spędzać czas z rodziną, pieskami z Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciółmi. #Latać #Bawić się z innymi pieskami #Boże Narodzenie. #Wielkanoc. #Walentynki. #Sylwester, #Wyjazdy. #Wiosnę. #Lato. #Jesień. #Zimę. #Śnieg. #Wodę. #Prędkość. Ciekawostki #Ona z Clif'em są małżeństwem. #Ma ponad świetlne skrzydła. #Amy ma 56 centymetrów wzrostu. #Ona z Clif ' em mają dwójkę szczeniąt Ally i Hopper ' a #Razem z Tiger Belle są dowódcami armii powietrznej . #Jest generałem w armii powietrznej w Zatoce Przygód . #Ma heterochromię, czyli dwukolorowe oczy. Lewe po tacie jest brązowe, a drugie po mamie różowe. #Nie cierpi różowego! Ale, ponieważ jej mama Skye jest jej idolką, postanowiła to przeboleć. #Należy do najlepszych pilotów na świecie, choć nie lubi się tym chwalić. Galeria Amy Amy the air pup.png Happy Jessie.png At the sister time.png Amy X Clif.png Try to catch me Spróbuj mnie złapać Amy x Clif.png Sketch-1501470553674.png|MEGA SWEET RYSUNEK <3 NARYSOWANY PRZEZ KEYLĘLPS !!!! Feeling_Sick_Hutch_and_Amy_by_Chye_Marevest_Forever.png 1501946033917.jpg|Zrobione przez julczydlo1 MEGA SUPER AMY !! sketch-1502699245373.png|Narysowane przez Kora3000 1502970824422.jpg|Zrobione przez julczydlo1 Amy wraz z Aurorą i Valką w strojach Mission Paw TO JEST SUPER ! Amy_in_real.png|Amy w realu bez uniformu Uh_Clif_are_you_ok_by_Chye_Marevest_FOREVER.png|Clif zemdlał po tym jak Amy mu mówi , że będzie tatą Sketch-1503426201852.png|Mistrzowski rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 ilustracja do opowiadania : ,, Wakacje Piesków " Clif_X_Amy_next_fire_place.png|Amy i Clif koło kominka ilustarcja do opowiadania ,, Święta w Psim Patrolu " Gray Victoria Aurora Skipper Amy in real.png|Amy , Victoria , Aurora , Gray i Skipper w bazie podczas świąt Sketch-1505661738093.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Mission_Paw_Pups_save_Tracker_tittle_card.png|Okładka do Mission Paw : Pieski ratują Tracker 'a Sketch-1506528357441.png|Ślub Clif ' a i Amy Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Briany i Dylan ' a output_yVy4ka-3.gif|Amy w stroju Mission Paw Untitled81.png|Wraz z innymi pieskami Gdy przemieniają się z magicznych piesków na zwykłe i na odwrót. Zrobione przez julczydlo1 TO JEST MEGA SUPER ! Amy.jpg|Amy zrobiona przez PinkTrinaCat101 Zab and Amy.png|Super screen zrobiony przez Stars Gurl 44! Ząb i Amy �� Victoria i Amy.png|Ładny rysunek od Stars Gurl 44! �� Sketch-1518001821909.png|Clif X Amy. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. Sun and Amy for Chye.jpg|OMG!! ARCYDZIEŁO :333 KOFFAM TO :3 <3Od ^^ToyFreddy^^1 , z okazji zaćmienia :) Amy_sitting_in_real_show.PNG|W realu Amy_as_a_Mighty_Pup.PNG|Jako Mighty Pup Untitled2-2.png|OJEJKU!! ARCYCDZIEŁO<33 Jakie to słodkie <33 Loffciam <3 Narysowane przez KruchyWafel grudniowy challenge dzień 10 ''Gorąca czekolada Amy in her regular outfit including pilot mask and glasses.PNG|Amy w jej regularnym stroju w masce pilota i okularach. Jessie being happy after hearing that Victoria is pregnant.PNG|Redraw rysunku sprzed dwóch lat :3 Amy eating ice cream December Challenge 2 Day 10 Ice Cream.png|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 10 Lody Strój 'Regularny i na misje- '''jest ciemnoróżowy skafander. Na barkach ma naszywki. Nosi ciemnoróżowa hełm z okularami słonecznymi dla pilotów. Gdy pilotuje jej samolot nosi maskę tlenową. '''Mission PAW- ' Nosi czarno-ciemnoróżowy hełm. Ma także czarny ciemnoróżowy strój, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. 'Air Pup- '''ma wtedy bardzo ciemnoróżowy lekko popadający w fiolet hełm, ma jaśniejsze dwa paski oraz dalej jeden ciemniejszy od koloru hełmu, po bokach ma jasnoróżowe chmurki. Nosi strój, który jest ciemnoróżowy obszycia rękawków, paski na łapach ma zbliżone kolorem do hełmu. Ma on także pasy oraz wzorki w chmurki w kolorze jasnoróżowym. '''Sea Patrol-' jest to różowy hełm po środku ma żółty pas, a po bokach dwa błękitne i dwa z tyłu fioletowawe. Skafander do pływania jest ciemnoróżowy w błękitne, żółte i fioletowe wstawki, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''jest to ciemnoróżowy hełm z przysłoną ma on białe wstawki, nosi też ciemnoróżowy skafander w białe wstawki. Niektóre jego elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''nosi ciemnoróżową czapkę z kaszkietem przepasany zieloną wstążką ma ona jeszcze ciemniejsze wstawki moro. Nosi też ciemnoróżową kamizelkę w ciemniejsze wstawki moro. Na łapkach nosi zielone buty. '''Winter Patrol- '''nosi różową czapkę, która ma jaśniejsze obszycie. Jej kurtka ma kaptur z brązowym obszyciem. Sama kurtka jest ciemnoróżowa. '''Mighty Pup- '''Nosi ciemnoróżową maskę, która ma jest wystrzępiona podwójnie z boków, nie zakrywa całej głowie. Na ciele nosi bardzo ciemnoróżowy strój. Obszycia przy łapach są ciemnoróżowe, lekko ciemniejsze od maski. Na przednich łapach u góry ma wzorki w kształcie podmuchów wiatru, są one w kolorze cyjanowym. Pod spodem ma wzór w kształcie chmury, który jest ciemnoszary. Podbrzusze ma ciemnoszare, u góry plama jest lekko pofałdowana aby przypominać chmurę. Gdy aktywuje się jej moc łapy suczki świecą na ciemnoróżowy kolor. Mocą suczki jest wywarzanie chmur i latanie na nich. '''Soul Patrol- '''wtedy jest mieszanką sokoła z gepardem. Z boków ma skrzydła sokole, a łapy oraz ciało, ogon są geparda. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''są to naddźwiękowe skrzydła, dodatkowa maska tlenowa, mikrofon, spadochron, przycisk do katapulty. '''Mission PAW- '''w hełmie ma noktowizor, w plecaku skrzydła ponad świetlne, maska tlenowa, mikrofon, spadochron. '''Air Pup- '''są to ponad świetlne skrzydła, mikrofon, maska tlenowa. '''Sea Patrol- '''hiper napęd wodny, mikrofon, paralotnia, maska tlenowa. '''Space Pup- '''jet- pack nad świetlny, butla z tlenem, dodatkowa butla z tlenem, mikrofon. '''Jungle Pup- '''naddźwiękowe skrzydła, maska tlenowa, mikrofon, spadochron. '''Winter Patrol- '''paralotnia, termos, koc termiczny, spadochron, mikrofon, maska tlenowa, butla z tlenem. Hobby # Latanie #Bieganie #Jazda na deskorolce #Gra na fortepianie #Poranne ćwiczenia #Ćwiczenia w terenie #Skakanie ze spadochronu Dubbing wersja angielska (szczeniak ) - Berkley Silverman wersja polska - Maja Kwiatkowska wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosła ) - Christina Applegate wersja polska - Krystyna Tyszkiewicz Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Kundelki Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mamy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Cockapoo Kategoria:Pilot Kategoria:Pilotka Kategoria:Piloci Kategoria:Pilot myśliwca Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Mieszaniec Kategoria:Mieszańce Kategoria:Kundel Kategoria:Kundelka Kategoria:Pół kundelek Kategoria:Pół cockapoo Kategoria:Piloci myśliwców Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Twardzielki Kategoria:Pół kundel Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Żony Kategoria:Żona